1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a system used to anchor structures and more particularly, to a new and improved anchoring system where the strap is held firmly in place by the anchor housing under its own tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation of structures, as for example, mobile homes it has been well-known that such structures, particularly where there is substantial wind, will blow over unless firmly held in place. Flexible belts, usually made from metal, are wrapped about the structure and anchored to the ground. Also, tie rods extend at an acute angle to the ground from the anchor housing to the lower portion of the structure. In order to accomplish this, an anchor housing must be secured to the ground. The flexible belt and tie rod are then wrapped around the structure and connected to the bottom of the structure, respectively.
Numerous anchoring devices have been known as, for example, those shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Barnes 3,848,367 Stewart 3,830,457 Foster 3,754,733 Grimelii 3,747,288 ______________________________________
Other patents show devices for various purposes but where an object is held down or together, as for example, the following:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Johnson 3,774,364 Campbell 609,872 ______________________________________
One problem with existing anchoring apparatus is that it must be specially manufactured and cannot be put together in an inexpensive manner from available materials. Either special, perforated strap or slotted bolts are usually required. Frequently the housing of the anchoring apparatus is specially made to prevent rotation of the pin to which the strap is connected and tightened. As a result, the unit cost of each anchoring device is unduly high. In order to reduce the cost of securing a structure, frequently only an inadequate number of anchoring devices are used. The anchoring devices of the prior art are frequently not readily removable if firmly secured in the ground by concrete.